


Tutor Session

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: uhhhhhhhh they’re studying in the library and they kissie and i made it a magic au bc i wanted toTaemin keeps looking at the book, at their hands on the page. After a moment, he twists their hands so their fingers are laced together.tumblrtwitter poll





	Tutor Session

“I can’t find it.”

Jonghyun looks up from his notes, curious, at Taemin’s quiet, huffy voice. He’s next to Jonghyun at this table in their usual quiet corner of the grand library, frowning down at a spell encyclopedia with his forehead in his hand. Jonghyun leans closer to peep at the page he’s on. It’s the E section of the glossary and Taemin’s brows are furrowed as he runs his finger down the lines of spells.

“Eyesight spells, right?” Jonghyun asks quietly. He scoots closer to his mage apprentice so they can bend over the book together. He’s pretty sure that that’s what Taemin wanted to be tutored on today. Taemin nods, pushing the book a little closer.

“It’s not in here?” he says. Jonghyun hums, scanning the book quickly. Taemin is right.

“Try…,” he says slowly, picking up the corners of a few pages and turning them. “Observation spells,” he says. He smooths out the new pages and taps them. Taemin hums quietly, starting at the top and dragging his finger slowly down the columns. Jonghyun smiles at his careful, thorough reading. He knows Taemin is self-conscious about it, but Jonghyun likes how he always takes his time when it’s just the two of them. He learns and studies better when he’s not rushing himself.

As he reads the left page, Jonghyun takes the right, scanning it lazily. On his second glance through, he catches it and gasps softly.

“Oh, here,” he says. He gently picks up Taemin's hand and moves it so he’s pointing at the right line. “Observation spells,” he smiles. Just like he said.

“Oh, thanks,” Taemin says. Jonghyun turns to smile at him; Taemin keeps looking at the book, at their hands on the page. After a moment, he twists their hands so their fingers are laced together. Jonghyun exhales softly in amusement. That’s cute. Taemin looks at him then, soft blonde hair falling into his dark brown eyes. Jonghyun squeezes his hand encouragingly.

“When you’re done reading let me know and we can start the physical practise, okay?” he says. It’s how he usually teaches Taemin new spells. He’s much better once he’s read up on the technicalities of magic by himself. Taemin just looks at him, eyes a little out of focus; Jonghyun waits patiently, used to him blanking out like this sometimes.

Soon, Taemin blinks and focuses on him. He opens his mouth for what Jonghyun assumes to be an agreement, and then he leans forward and kisses Jonghyun.

Jonghyun freezes for a moment, surprised, and then shifts closer and kisses back. He’s never adverse to kissing among people he’s close with, even if he’s never kissed them before, and even if he never knew that they wanted to kiss him. If Taemin, in all of his impulsive, silent, genuine ways, felt like kissing him, then Jonghyun is sure that he had a good reason for it. Maybe he just wanted to see what Jonghyun’s mouth felt like, or maybe he’s been deep in love with him since Jonghyun first started tutoring him in magic months ago. Either way, Jonghyun feels like they can enjoy kissing before they talk about it.

Soon--sooner than Jonghyun had expected--Taemin pulls away, covering his mouth with his hand as he shakes his head quickly.

  
“I’m sorry,” he blurts, eyes guilty. “I meant to--can I kiss--? Sorry, I already--but I’d--I’d planned that. Differently,” he stammers softly from behind his fingers. Jonghyun watches his ears blaze red, his eyes blinking up a storm in the way they only do when he’s having his worst nerves, and smiles, amused. He props his elbow on the desk and props his chin in his hand.

“You planned on kissing me today?” he asks, raising his brows. Taemin moves both of his hands to flap his shirt over his skin.

“Not today, just, in general,” he says. “But just now you were so… gorgeous. And I just. Did it. Sorry.” With one hand he gropes in his bag on the table for his usual water bottle. Jonghyun smiles a little wider and wiggles in his seat, flattered. He does love being gorgeous and having that acknowledged.

“Thanks,” he smiles, for both the compliment and the apology. He didn’t have a problem with it but Taemin is right; impulsively kissing people you’ve never kissed before is kind of a fucked up thing to do. “What was your original plan?” he asks. He scoots forward curiously as Taemin takes big gulps of his water. When he’s done, Taemin fans his face with his hand and swallows thickly.

“Uh,” he says. “One, tell you you were pretty and sweet and kind and that I really appreciate your friendship and help and our tutoring sessions are my favorite times of the week. Two, ask if I could kiss you. Three, uh, if you said yes, then, uh, kiss you.” He shrugs and Jonghyun exhales softly in amusement. That seems like a pretty typical Taemin plan, alright. He smiles at Taemin for another moment, thinking around his fondness.

“Like a qpr kiss?” he asks. “Or were you demi aro? I forgot, sorry.” He’s down either way. Taemin twists the cap back onto his water bottle and shrugs.

“A qpr thing, I guess,” he says. Or even just regular friend kisses. I don’t care.” And that also is a typical Taemin response. Jonghyun reaches out and pokes Taemin’s soft cheek fondly.

“Okay, well,” he says. “How about you do your studying, and then we practise the physical spell, and then if you do well you can ask to kiss me again like you planned.”

“Ooh,” Taemin says. The quickest little smile pulls up his lips and he turns back to the spellbook. “Yeah, okay,” he says. He gets right into his reading, already focused like usual. Jonghyun watches him fondly for another few moments before he turns back to his own work.

They’re quiet together after that, a familiar, easy quiet that they always share during their study sessions. After a while, when Jonghyun is checking his tutor notes, he sees Taemin’s hand creeping over to his on the table. He lets Taemin hold his hand, then twists their fingers together just like he did the first time.

“Fuck,” he hears Taemin whisper, just barely loud enough to be heard. When he glances at Temin out of the corner of his eye, he’s taking another deep gulp of water.

**Author's Note:**

> #its : )  
> #taem bein a lil apprentice mage learning how to do magic and jong teaching him  
> #and taem bein v emo about jongs pretty smile and his pretty eyes and his pretty hair and his pretty hands and his pretty everything  
> #hes wanted to kiss jong for like five years and hes only known him for like less than one  
> #he studies and they do the physical practise and taem isnt v good but he starts improving at the end and then they kiss more and its v nice  
> #and then every study session after they they end by kissing a lil and theyre both : ))))  
> #taem is : ) on the inside and jong is : ) on the outside  
> #theyre good


End file.
